Dura elección
by VirtualSinger
Summary: AU Modern. Anna tenía todo: popularidad, amigas, chicos detrás suya... ¿pero en realidad deseaba todo eso? Con tal de que no volviesen otra vez los fantasmas de su pasado. ¿Pero qué pasará si esos fantasmas vuelven contra otra persona? Elsanna. (No incesto)


Un rayo de luz se filtró por las cortinas. La pelirroja gruñó con desesperación hasta que finalmente se desperezó. Se levantó y fue directamente al baño no sin antes acomodarse un poco su basto y despeinado cabello. Al entrar se quedó parada mirando fijamente el reflejo en el espejo.

"En serio, ¿por qué nadie me dice nada y así me ahorro el susto?_"_

Su hermana, Mila, en ese momento se encontraba al otro lado de la abierta puerta del baño y dirigió una mirada fruncida a su hermana.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás diciendo? Quiero decir, mírate. Eres perfecta y tú misma lo sabes, espero que a la señorita popular no le entre uno de sus bajones o servidora se verá obligada a realizar un ataque de cosquillas de potencia hermana pequeña."

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta soltando una risita y miró gentilmente a su hermana.

"¿Por qué eres tan buena hermana? No quiero que te vayas, Mila." El repentino cambio de humor convirtió el ambiente en un constante, tenso e incómodo silencio hasta que Mila decidió romperlo.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, es por mi bien. No voy a desaprovechar la beca."

A la pelirroja no le quedó más que soltar un suspiro pesado. No le hacía gracia que su hermana la dejara sola. Era el pilar de su vida, siempre estaba allí. Junto con su mejor amiga Rapunzel pero el vínculo entre las hermanas era mayor, evidentemente.

Mila se acercó y le dio un reconfortante abrazo a la mayor.

"Sabes que puedes continuar sin mí. Sí, sé que me echarás de menos, dejemos las ñoñerías para cuando me vaya, ¿sí?"

Anna rio por lo bajo, ¿acaso era tan obvia o Mila la conocía lo suficiente como para leerle la mente? Probablemente lo segundo.

"¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde al instituto. _Mierdamierdamierda"_

Anna rompió el abrazo y abrió los cajones de su cómoda de par en par, tirando varias prendas de ropa intentando escoger la ropa que se pondría el primer día de clases, el fatídico primer día de clases, de hecho. Desde que cobró popularidad gracias a su amiga Rapunzel se fue convirtiendo en una de las chicas más aclamadas del instituto y debía ejercer como tal. No le iba eso de ser una jodida zorra ni ser la típica diva pero si le gustaba _cuidarse un poquito. _Aunque como todo, esto tenía sus pros y sus contras. No podía defraudar a nadie, debía aguantar las miles de sonrisas falsas e hipócritas que la gente le lanzaba por conveniencia, respeto o simplemente para caer bien a una de las "superiores" en el triángulo que formaba la sociedad de ese instituto. No le atraía mucho serlo pero al menos se ahorraba el tener problemas y siempre que necesitase un favor o dos tendría gente a la que recurrir.

Una vez lista y arreglada, fue dando un paseo bastante lejos de ser relajante. El estrés y la prisa le impedían tener un paseo calmado y refrescante. La mayoría del recorrido se lo pasó pensando acerca del nuevo curso que iba a comenzar, ¿sería todo igual? ¿nada cambiaría? ¿seguiría con su fachada de niña buena perfecta y diva? _Qué patético._

En cuanto entró en el instituto docenas de miradas se posaron en ella en forma de sonrisas o miradas de alegría, ella se limitó a devolverles la mirada y saludar de forma reservada con un tímido "Hola". En cuanto cruzó el pasillo se encontró a su mejor amiga, Punz, que de hecho ya se estaba poniendo las pilas con su novio Jack. Aquella era la pareja de oro, aunque muchos pensaban que Anna debía ocupar el puesto de Rapunzel, Anna estaba preocupada por si podría existir la posibilidad de que algún día una rivalidad unilateral de parte de Rapunzel se creara por culpa de estos rumores y comentarios. Aunque… no podría haber problemas, ¿verdad? Después de todo, _era su mejor amiga. _La persona que la ayudó a seguir adelante cuando vino por primera vez a la ciudad hace un año, la persona que consiguió su reputación, la persona que le dio todo en el instituto. La persona que evitó que le siguiesen haciendo acoso.

"Hey Punz, veo que has desayunado bien". Una sonrisita maliciosa se formó en la cara de la pelirroja.

"Ay no seas basta Anna, sabes que Jack y yo somos muy acaramelados" ambas se echaron a reír por el comentario. "Te eché de menos".

"Yo a ti también, Punz."

"… y entonces me dijo que le pilló en plena acción… ¡su novio le puso los cuernos! Horrible, ¿verdad?"

Anna no llevaba ni diez minutos en clase y ya sentía que estaba colmando su paciencia. Estaba sentada junto a Rapunzel, quiénes estaban rodeadas por cuatro chicas más que eran algo así como su _séquito. _Nunca podían faltar aquellas conversaciones absurdas entre clase y clase o en los recreos, aquellos cotilleos típicos de señoras cincuentonas en busca de un amante.

"… Anna. Anna, ¿nos estás escuchando?" La pelirroja reaccionó a la voz de su mejor amiga. Debía prestarles atención, no podía hacerle el feo a Rapunzel. No lo merecía. Aunque estuviese harta de ese tipo de situaciones, debía aguantar por su propio bien.

"Sí, sí. Perdona… yo sólo… estaba pensando que hacer hoy a la tarde, ¿os apetece ir a ver una película?" _Sí, lo estás haciendo muy bien Anna. Aunque quisieses ver tu programa de televisión favorito es totalmente razonable que sacrifiques una dulce tarde de relajación con las divas arpías para seguir con la fachada. _

"Uhm, en realidad… he quedado con Jack." Un sonido desagradable vino a los oídos de Anna, muchas voces agudas en forma de chillido la aturdieron durante unos segundos.

"¿¡CÓMO LO LLEVÁIS?! ¿¡LO HABÉIS HECHO YA?!" _En serio… tan típico. Necesito salir de aquí._

De repente, Anna se levantó de la silla y todos quedaron mirándola fijamente "perdonad, necesito tomar un poco de aire, me estoy agobiando" justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del aula se encontró de golpe con su profesor y tutor entrando a la misma vez por lo que chocaron levemente y Anna se sintió estúpida.

"Oh, perdone profesor Kai, simplemente quería tomar el aire, ya entro, no se preocupe". Antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su pupitre pudo darse cuenta de que había alguien al lado del profesor, una chica de pelo platino, unos ojos azules esmeralda tan bonitos como el mismísimo cielo estaban mirándola fijamente y con un semblante bastante serio y a la vez tímido.

Con pasos torpes, regresó por donde había avanzado y se sentó en su pupitre, esperando a que el profesor iniciase la clase y dijese algo de esa misteriosa chica.

Después de unos segundos sus plegarias fueron cumplidas.

"Hola clase, antes que nada quiero presentarles una nueva alumna que se integrará en el instituto hoy, su nombre es Elsa Evans, viene de Corea del Sur aunque evidentemente y como podéis ver no es coreana, su familia vivía ahí, quiero que la recibáis debidamente y paséis un curso escolar excelente a su lado". Kai gesticuló una sonrisa torcida y le indicó a Elsa con la mano que se dirigiese a un pupitre vacío al final de la clase, estaba detrás de Anna. Elsa, dudando, comenzó a avanzar de forma pausada e insegura dirigiendo miradas tímidas y frías a varios de los compañeros pero sobretodo mirando fijamente a Anna, o eso era lo que ella quería creer. _¿Me está mirando me está mirando me está mirando? Oh dios mío_

Se sintió estúpida cuando de repente Elsa la pasó de largo y se sentó en su pupitre sin decir nada, mirando al profesor y manteniendo una mirada fría y calmada. Anna estaba nerviosa ante la nueva presencia hasta que notó que le agarraban de la tela de su uniforme.

"Psst. Anna. Mírala, se cree tan superior poniendo esas caras. Ni siquiera miró a Rapunzel ni una vez. Deberíamos darle su lección, debe aprender cuál es su lugar en el triángulo para que no se crea la gran cosa". _Oh no. Otra vez no. _

Anna cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, temiendo que sus temores fuesen a ser liberados, pero no especialmente contra ella.


End file.
